Rio A Blue Bird's Life
by benderjam
Summary: Linda, Tulio, and Fernando are magically turned into Blue macaws and embark on an adventure with Blu, Jewel, and their friends and family. They gain a new perspective on birds and animals everywhere.
1. Transformation

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 1 The Transformation

It was just another beautiful day in Rio and the sun had just risen and all the birds got out of their trees and started singing.

Chorus: "All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

Jewel: "Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

Blu: "Never alone, cause this is our home"

Their Chicks join in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

All: "All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

Pedro: "I'm a Caporoeira king a king a king a king a

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a aww)"

Nico: "Everybody here loves samba"

Pedro: "I like the Samba"

Rafeal: "Rhythm you feel in your heart"

Pedro: "I'm the samba master"

Nico: "Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

Chorus: "Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

Suddenly Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were walking through the jungle when they heard the birds singing, being humans they couldn't understand what the birds were saying but they knew it sounded musical. Nico and Pedro flew onto a branch nearby and Tulio saw them and ran toward them with Fernando and Linda following him.

Tulio: "Look at these two excellent specimens!"

Linda looked at Nico and Pedro and said, "Yes they do look nice. Is that a bottle cap?"

Linda was referring to the bottle cap Nico wears on his head.

Fernando: "Yeah it is, I think he's wearing it like a hat."

Tulio: "Watch me communicate with them."

Tulio put his hands on his hips and moved his arms like wings as he started squawking at them. Nico and Pedro started asking him what he was doing but to them they only heard chirping. Tulio continued squawking and Linda and Fernando only saw Nico and Pedro moving their wings while chirping in a manner that looked like a conversation.

Fernando: "Wow, you're really talking to them!"

Tulio: "Yes Fernando, I introduced myself and told them that they are magnificent birds."

Nico looked at him with confusion and said, "I didn't get any of that, did you?"

Pedro had the same expression and said, "Nah."

Tulio started to leave with Linda and Fernando while saying, "You know I wonder what it would be like to be a bird."

Linda said, "Yes that would be amazing, we could see how birds live in the jungle."

Fernando said, "I think the coolest thing would be being able to fly."

Linda: "Yeah!"

After Nico and Pedro heard their conversation they followed them to their house and spied on them through the open window. They secretly listened to their conversation.

Fernando: "I can't believe Carnival is tomorrow!"

Tulio: "It's so great; and it brings back wonderful memories."

Linda: "Yes; wonderful memories."

Linda said this with a somewhat sad tone.

Tulio: "What's wrong Linda? You should be happy."

Linda: "It's just, this reminds me of two years ago when I came here with Blu and he ended up going to live with Jewel in the jungle."

Fernando: "I thought you were happy when he left?"

Linda: "I am happy but, I just wonder why he wanted to go live with her and not have her come live with me. I wish I knew why he would rather live in the dangerous jungle instead of with me in the bookstore."

Nico and Pedro looked at each other with surprise when they heard this.

Linda: "If I was a bird, I would wanna try and talk to Blu and find out why he preferred the jungle to the bookstore."

Tulio: "If I was a bird, I would want to preen myself, and flap my wings while pecking the ground."

Nico and Pedro looked at each other and Nico said, "Is this guy crazy?"

Fernando: "I would just wanna see how birds live. Maybe it would be cool and fun."

Pedro pulled Nico close to him and said, "Hey, I got an idea." He whispered his idea into Nico's ear hole and Nico replied, "Now that's how you take it to the next level!"

They flew away to tell the others about their plan.

The next day

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando went into the jungle to watch birds, but everything seemed quiet and they saw nothing. Suddenly, huge flocks of birds started flying around them in circles like a tornado. They were singing a song that was in a different language and was an ancient chanting. There were six differently colored gems in the trees around them and they started to glow. Nico and Pedro were flying around at the height of Fernando; Rafael, Eva, and their kids were flying around Linda and Tulio's heads. The three humans were somewhat scared as they didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Blu and Jewel flew to the top of the tornado with their chicks: Bradley, Seymour, and Amy; and strange unnatural lights started to move around Fernando, Linda, and Tulio. They started to feel dizzy and then, they got smaller, their feet turned gray with only three toes with talons on the ends. They grew beaks on their faces and they grew blue feathers all over their bodies. Their clothes magically disappeared and so did Tulio and Linda's glasses. Blu and Jewel finished the song and the lights disappeared and Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were lying on the ground, sleeping.

**Author's note: This story is a combination of the stories of Brother Bear and The Princess and the Frog.**


	2. Finding the Blue Birds

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 2 Finding the Blue Birds

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando woke up, they did not yet know what had happened but they felt different. Linda suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Linda: "Hey, why can I see so well without my glasses."

Fernando was behind her and looked up and saw the trees around them.

Fernando: "How did the trees get bigger?"

Tulio got up and rubbed his new beak and noticed that it felt different and he saw a wing instead of a hand. He looked at his reflection and screamed; he turned and saw that Linda and Fernando were birds and they saw him and they all screamed. Linda looked like Jewel but with a different arrangement of the feathers on the back of her head and a dark shade of blue; she had the same colored eyes as Jewel. Tulio had the same colored eyes as Blu and he looked similar to him but he was a lighter shade of blue and had a smaller beak. Fernando looked similar to Blu and Jewel's chicks but he was twice as tall and had a larger wing-spand. Then they looked down at their bodies and noticed they had blue feathers and gray feet with three fingers for toes. They were freaking out as they didn't know what happened to them; then they turned and wiggled their tail feathers. When they saw they had tail feathers, they screamed so loudly that birds in trees around them flew away. They started running around, panicking about what had just happened to them.

Linda: "How did this happen to us?"

Fernando: "Who did this to us?"

Suddenly Tulio calmed down and he slapped Linda and Fernando with his wing to get them to listen to him.

Tulio: "Listen! Someone must have done this to us to teach us something."

Linda: "But why? And how?"

Suddenly they heard something behind them and they turned around to see Nico and Pedro sitting on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

Tulio: "Let me handle this."

Tulio walked up to them and started squawking to try and communicate with them but they did not understand him.

Pedro: "What are you doing?"

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's eyes widened when they heard Pedro speak.

Linda: "You can… talk!"

Nico: "You can talk too."

Fernando: "How can you talk?"

Pedro: "Uh, well let's see; we learned to talk to our parents when we were chicks, and you know the rest."

Nico looked at Tulio and said, "What were you just doing birdie?"

Tulio: "I introduced myself and said we come in peace."

Pedro: "Sounded more like you were just squawking randomly."

Linda: "Okay, how can you suddenly talk? You're birds!"

Fernando realized something and said, "Maybe we can understand them like they're speaking English, now that we're birds; like in the movies!"

Tulio: "You're right!"

Linda: "But how did we turn into birds anyway!"

Nico: "We did it."

They were shocked and Linda said, "You two did this to us?"

Pedro: "Yo, not just us, all the birds in the jungle were in on it."

Fernando: "Why?"

Nico: "'Cause we wanna teach you a lesson and see how birds live."

Linda: "Can you change us back?"

Nico: "We can't do that! You have to learn your lesson. If you wanna change back, you gotta go see someone else."

Nico and Pedro flew away but Linda yelled to them, "Wait, come back!"

Tulio: "We don't even know how to find these guys or what they look like."

Fernando suddenly moved his wing and moved the feathers on the end like they were fingers.

Fernando: "Hey guys, look at this!"

Linda and Tulio turned around and saw what he was doing with the feathers on his wing. They were amazed and did the same thing with their feathers. Fernando then moved the fingers on his feet and moved one of them up while the others were curled, like a person pointed to something with their index finger. Linda and Tulio did the same thing with their feet.

Tulio: "This is amazing!"

Fernando: "Hey, I just realized, now that we're birds, we can fly!"

They realized he was right and they started flapping their wings; but they did not go in the air.

Linda: "I guess since we were born humans we don't know how to fly."

Suddenly the three smugglers: Marcel, Tipa, and Armando; saw them and knew they were blue macaws. Marcel grabbed them and put them in a cage.

Linda: "Let us out! Let us go! You can't do this to us!"

Linda kept screaming for them to release them but the three smugglers only heard squawking from them. They put them in a truck with a bunch of other cages with birds; when they left, Linda was able to use her leg to open the cage door. Marcel turned around and he and the other two tried to grab them but Linda, Tulio, and Fernando quickly moved out of the way. Marcel fell down and Linda stood on his head; Armando tried to grab her but she dodged him and fell on Marcel's head. Tipa tried to grab Fernando but he fell down and Fernando jumped out of the way and Tipa slid into Marcel and Armando and they fell out of the truck. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando kept dodging the three smugglers and made them hurt each other. Marcel, Tipa, and Armando were lying in the truck tired.

Marcel: "These birds are like none I've ever seen; they're smart."

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando ran into the jungle and Marcel saw them but knew they wouldn't catch them.

Marcel: "We have to get those birds! Those blue macaws, along with those ones we lost last time, could make us filthy rich!"

Tipa: "How are we supposed to catch them if they just outsmarted us?"

Marcel: "They outsmarted you two; they just got lucky with me."

Armando: "But we don't even know how we're gonna find them."

Marcel: "I'm all over it. Nigel!"

Nigel, the evil cockatoo that Blu defeated, flew onto Marcel's shoulder with an evil look on his face.

Marcel: "Like I said, this bird is ten times smarter than the two of you combined!"

Tipa: "Yeah well, is he smarter than you?"

Marcel: "Of course not you idiot! I am way smarter than him!"

Nigel turned to face the side of Marcel's head with an angry expression.

Marcel: "Go find those birds, and bring them back to us."

Nigel flew into the jungle and began looking for Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. The three of them were running aimlessly into the jungle; they stopped to catch their breath and Fernando looked back to see they lost them.

Fernando turned his head back to Tulio and Linda and said, "I think we're safe now." Tulio breathed heavily and said, "Good. We are blue macaws; that means we're excellent targets for smugglers; we have to find someone who can turn us back to normal!" Linda splashed some water on her face from a puddle and said, "There has to be someone who can help us find help."

They started walking into the jungle to find someone who could help them; little did they know that Nigel was on the tree watching them the whole time. He knew that they were humans who were turned into blue macaws; he knew who they were as humans and that they were trying to find out how to change back.

Nigel watched them with an evil smile and said, "Yes, lead me to the ultimate prize."

Meanwhile at Blu and Jewel's home

Bradley, Seymour, and Amy were playing in the tree; they were using a small rock like a ball and were throwing it and kicking it. Blu and Jewel watched their children play and they had warm smiles on their faces. Suddenly Nico and Pedro flew to their tree; they stopped and greeted their friends' children.

Nico: "Hey Bradley, Amy, Seymour; if it isn't the band of cuties!"

Bradley: "Hello Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro."

Seymour: "Hi!"

Amy: "Hello."

Nico and Pedro flew to Blu and Jewel and stood on a tree branch next to them.

Blu: "Hey guys, how have you been?"

Pedro: "Hey birds, we just saw Linda, Tulio, and Fernando cruising through the jungle."

Jewel: "How are they taking being birds?"

Nico: "I think they're freaking out a little."

Blu: "This will give them a chance to get to know the kids."

Nico and Pedro turned to watch the kids playing with the rock.

Nico: "That's a poppin sight!"

Blu: "Yeah, you know, it's times like this, I get the most wonderful feeling in my heart."

Jewel nodded in agreement.

Nico: "Well, we gotta go; we're going to the party at the fruit stands. You guys wanna come."

Jewel: "We'll come with the kids later."

Nico and Pedro flew to Rio for the party at the fruit stands.

Back with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando

The three of them were proceeding on their journey to change back, on foot; suddenly they peered through some bushes and saw a bunch of small monkeys with things they took from humans.

Linda: "What are those things?"

Tulio: "They're marmosets; you see them all the time."

Linda: "You do?"

Fernando: "Yeah, here they're like squirrels where you come from."

Linda noticed all the stuff they stole from humans and saw the leader was a brown one with a wrist watch around his waste, a paper clip in his hair, and rings on his wrists.

Linda: "Well, they certainly look like trouble makers."

They watched as some of the Marmosets started dancing in groups. Suddenly the leader turned around and saw Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and walked to them and pushed the leaves of the bush out of the way.

He looked at Tulio and Linda and said, "What brings you love birds and your son here?"

Linda: "We're not love birds."

Tulio: "And he's not our son; he lives with us because he's our friend."

He replied, "I've heard 'we're not love birds' but never that last one. My name's Mauro."

Linda: "Well, Mauro, it looks like you and your friends have been busy today."

Mauro looked at the rings on his wrist and said, "What? This is just some stuff we found."

Tulio: "You seriously think we'll believe that?"

Mauro: "No, I meant this is nothing compared to the other stuff we got."

Fernando: "I saw your dancing, and I liked it."

Mauro: "Thanks kid; those birds of the jungle have parties everyday. Me and the boys would kill to get there and show them our moves."

Tulio: "So why don't you?"

Mauro: "We tried once."

He had a flashback to a time when the birds were singing in the jungle and he and the other Marmosets jumped onto the branches and started dancing, but then the birds started beating them up until they left.

Mauro: "It didn't end well."

Linda grabbed Fernando and Tulio in her wings and said, "It's been nice meeting you but we should really get going."

Mauro: "Woah woah! Who put ants in your pants?"

Linda: "We need to find a way to get back to normal."

The other marmosets came behind Mauro and they looked at them with confusion.

Mauro: "What are you talking about?"

Tulio: "This may be hard for you to believe, but we are not birds, we're humans."

Mauro and the marmosets fell to the ground and started pounding it while laughing.

When Mauro stopped laughing he asked, "You're kidding right?"

Tulio: "No; I'm Tulio and this is Fernando and Linda."

Linda: "We went into the jungle and fell asleep and when we woke up we were birds; these two guys we met told us that they and the other birds turned us into blue macaws to give us a new perspective."

Mauro: "You're those guys they kept talking about?"

Fernando: "You knew about this?"

Mauro: "All I know is that the birds were talking about turning three humans into birds using some ancient magic; and that some blue birds I met once knew the chanting."

Tulio: "Can you bring us to them?"

Mauro: "You want me and the boys to bring you to them?"

Linda: "Actually just you."

Mauro: "What's in it for me?"

Tulio: "uh… We'll give you our phone we have back home."

Mauro: "They're a dime a dozen."

Linda: "How about a book?"

Mauro: "Do I look like a nerd to you?"

They thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything.

Mauro: "Alright, you're wasting my time. The answer is no."

Mauro sat in his chair that he had made of cheeseburger boxes and soda cans; he had a cell phone on the back. Mauro had the phone on vibrate and when it got calls it would vibrate against his back like a massage chair. Mauro sighed in comfort and relaxation.

Linda sighed and Fernando said, "Don't worry, I'm on it."

Fernando walked next to Mauro's chair and started talking to him; Mauro looked at him through the corner of his eye while he was talking and then closed his eyes and tried to ignore him.

Fernando: "You know, it's too bad we can't help you get into those bird parties. If only some well known birds liked you; you and your boys could go to their parties and they wouldn't have a problem with it."

When Fernando finished the last sentence Mauro's eyes widened and he didn't pay attention to the phone vibrating against his back.

Linda: "Thanks for trying, but I don't think he'll…"

Fernando moved his wing up with the feathers out like a person moving their hand up, meaning to stop talking, and then he moved them down into a fist one by one meaning "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Mauro: "Hey guys, I've got an idea, what if I helped you guys find those blue birds so they can change you back and they put in a good word for me and the boys!"

Fernando: "That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

Mauro: "So you guys just pick me up and fly up and we'll find them."

Linda: "We can't fly; we were born humans, so we don't know how to fly."

Mauro sighed in frustration and said, "Fine, we'll go on foot and I'll lead the way."

They started walking into the jungle to find the blue birds that could change them back.

**Author's note: You may notice my references to Brother Bear and The Princess and the Frog.**


	3. Rafael's Flying Lessons

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 3 Rafael's Flying Lessons

At Rafael and Eva's Tree

Rafael was standing on a tree branch with some of his kids climbing on top of him. Suddenly Blu, Jewel, Bradley, Amy, and Seymour flew by and Rafael caught sight of them.

Rafael: "Hey love birds, where are you and your kids going?"

Jewel: "We're on our way to the fruit stands for a party."

Rafael: "I wish I could come, but I have to look after the kids. That reminds me; Eva, Blu and Jewel and their kids are here!"

Eva came out and said, "Nice to see you again."

The five blue macaws stood on the tree branch and Blu said, "Nico and Pedro said they saw Tulio, Linda, and Fernando earlier."

Rafael: "That's great, I wonder if they've learned anything."

Suddenly they turned around to see Rafael and Eva's kids were holding on to Bradley, Amy, and Seymour.

Eva: "Hey! Kids, stop! Put your cousins down now!"

They dropped Seymour, Bradley, and Amy and flew away screaming. Blu and his family said goodbye and then they flew to the fruit stands.

Meanwhile at the Smugglers' hideout

Marcel just got off the phone and he turned to face Tipa and Armando.

Marcel: "Alright, I just made the deal about getting those two blue macaws, their kids, and those other three we saw today; we have to get them to the airport tonight."

Tipa: "Since it's Carnival, we'll need a float so we can get to it without the problem of the roads being blocked."

Marcel: "Yes, that's why I'm going to make it this time!"

Armando: "But we did it last time!"

Marcel: "You two idiots made a horrible float! I will use my genius to make a good one."

Tipa: "Well what are we supposed to do until the parade starts?"

Marcel: "The parade is not for eight hours, just entertain yourselves here."

He walked out the door and Tipa and Armando looked at each other for a while and then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Later in the jungle

Mauro was walking with Linda, Tulio, and Armando and they started talking about the Aviary and Linda's Bookstore.

Mauro: "So… What do you do at this aviary?"

Tulio: "Well, we nurse birds back to health, take care of young ones with no parents, and we try to get some to mate."

Mauro: "Boring! Except maybe the mating part. Add some parties to it and you're talking my language."

Fernando's stomach started to growl and he looked in the tree branches.

Fernando: "Man; I'm hungry!"

Tulio: "I would like some fruit right now."

Mauro: "You're a mind reader!"

Mauro climbed a tree and started looking for something to eat. Suddenly some bushes started moving behind Fernando.

Fernando turned around and said, "I think there is something out there."

Suddenly, three of Rafael's kids came out and saw them; they flew to them and Tulio and Linda started petting them on the heads. Fernando picked one up and held him to his head; the toucan chick suddenly started pecking his beak at Fernando's eyes. Fernando screamed in pain and one of them jumped on Linda's head and started pulling on her eye lids; the other one started pulling out Tulio's feathers. The three started screaming in terror as more of Rafael's kids started beating the three new blue macaws with sticks."

Linda still screamed in pain as she said, "I'm not a piñata!"

One of them gave Tulio a wet-wily and another started jumping on Fernando's head. They were screaming in terror and Rafael poked his head out of his tree hollow.

Rafael: "What's all the racket?"

He saw his kids attacking Tulio, Fernando, and Linda and he jumped onto the ground and tried to make them stop.

Rafael: "Not again! Off with ya!"

The kids turned to him and happily yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Rafael tried to tell them to stop but they climbed on him and one jumped on his eye.

Rafael: "Ow! It's always the eye!"

Linda got up and said, "Oh, they're precious little angels aren't they."

Rafael: "Yep, they're a wing full. Nice to meet you Linda."

Linda: "You know my name?"

Rafael: "Yes, I also know Tulio and Fernando."

Tulio: "I'm guessing that you know about how we were turned into birds."

Rafael: "Yes and me and my family were there when it happened. So, how are you liking it so far?"

Fernando: "Right now we want to turn back to normal."

Linda: "Yes and we were just on our way to see some blue birds that someone said could…"

Rafael interrupted her and said, "What? The blue birds? You're going in the wrong direction!"

Tulio: "What?"

Rafael: "Sounds like someone's been leading you in circles. Who told you this was the way anyway?"

Suddenly Mauro climbed down a tree with some mangos and said, "I found some food."

Fernando looked at him and said, "This guy says you've been leading us in circles."

Mauro: "What? No that's not true I…"

While he continued talking Rafael whispered, "One of the rules of Rio is never take directions from a monkey."

He walked to Mauro and said, "Long time no see."

Mauro: "Do I know you?"

Rafael: "You and your friends once attacked some friends of mine and called me 'Big Nose'."

Mauro: "Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me."

Rafael: "I'll take you all to see them."

Mauro: "But their tree is that way."

Rafael pointed in the other direction and said, "No it's that way. And even if you were right you wouldn't have known that they just went to a party in town."

Suddenly some of Rafael's kids started climbing on Mauro, who looked at them thinking they liked him, and he started laughing.

Rafael called Eva, "Eva, I must take this young family to see our friends, the blue birds."

Eva flew onto the ground and said, "This better not be an excuse so you can sneak to Carnival!"

Rafael: "Trust me my love, it isn't, these are the humans we turned into birds this morning. And besides, Carnival is that magical time when I met the most beautiful bird in the world."

He kissed her wing and started rubbing her beak gently, she began to smile and then they kissed and all of their kids said, "Ewwww!"

Eva: "Alright, take them where they need to go; but hurry back."

Rafael: "Oh I will, I'll miss you my precious little flower."

Eva: "I'll miss you my ripened banana."

Rafael went to Linda, Tulio and Fernando and Linda whispered, "You should be careful when you make decisions like that; love is great, but you should use your brain and think about your other friends."

Rafael started talking and put one of the feathers of his wing on his chest and then his head, while saying, "No, I still see my friends now and again; and living with her is a choice I made with this, not with this."

Rafael started walking with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando but then they turned to see all of Rafael's kids were playing with Mauro. They all grabbed parts of his body and lifted him into the air and started flying quickly.

He liked it as he put leaned forward and put his fist out like super man and yelled, "Woo hoo!"

Then they all let go of him and he turned his head sideways with a worried expression and then he hit a tree. Rafael picked him up and then Mauro followed him.

Linda: "So, how far are they exactly?"

Rafael: "Don't worry; we'll be there in no time as long as there's no wind."

Fernando: "But we can't fly."

Rafael put his wing over his face and said, "Why does this always happen? Alright, no problem, it's time for Rafael's flying lessons!"

Meanwhile at the fruit stands

Blu and Jewel arrived with Bradley, Seymour, and Amy; they looked around and saw Nico and Pedro fly to them.

Nico: "Hey, glad to see you guys could make it!"

Jewel: "I'm already glad we came; I know the kids will have a great time."

Blu: "I tell you, this place sure does bring back memories."

Jewel: "Oh yeah! I'll never forget the first time we came here."

Blu: "Yep, that day was magical."

Bradley: "Come on mommy and daddy, let's go in!"

Blu: "You're right, what are we doing staying out here for?"

They walked into an area covered in a table cloth that had crates of fruit everywhere.

They walked to a mountain where they could see humans hang-gliding. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looked down at the distance to the ground and they turned back to Rafael with nervous expressions.

Linda: "I'm having second thoughts about this."

Tulio: "Yeah, maybe we could just walk to them."

Rafael pulled them away from the cliff and said, "You can't back out now lovebirds. You've got wings now it's a piece of cake. And if you can do it as humans how hard can it be to do it as birds."

Linda: "Well we have hang-gliders when we do that."

Mauro stepped next to Rafael and said, "Yeah, but now you got wings and feathers."

Rafael moved his wings close to each other and said, "Alright, Linda, Tulio; I need you to get closer."

They moved closer to where their wings were touching.

Rafael: "Good; now Fernando, you stand in front of them."

Fernando walked to where he was a few inches in front of them and they formed a narrow triangle.

Rafael: "Perfect; now you just have to jump off and flap your wings and you'll fly."

Linda: "Okay; I mean it's not like we're just jumping off a mountain. Right?"

Rafael: "Something tells me I shouldn't answer that."

Mauro: "So once you start flapping those bird wings of yours you'll be flying like eagles."

Linda: "But, this doesn't seem to make sense in the laws of physics."

Rafael whispered to himself, "Uh, it's Blu's first flying lesson all over again." Then he walked to them and said, "You're using your brain too much! You need to turn off your brain; flying is what you think in your mind, it's what you feel in your heart. When you feel that rhythm in your heart you fly!"

He flapped his wings and flew into the air.

Linda: "Alright, here goes nothing."

Tulio: "Let's give it a try."

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando started running toward the cliff while Mauro took a few steps to the left. They jumped off and started falling; when they started going down, Linda grabbed Mauro's tail with her foot and accidentally pulled him down with them. They started rolling down the cliff screaming and they fortunately landed on a passing hang-glider.

Mauro: "Are we dead? 'Cause if we did, heaven is not what I expected."

Tulio: "We're not dead!"

Tulio, Linda, Fernando, and Mauro looked down at Rio and the jungle and they thought it was beautiful.

Linda: "Wow! This is amazing!"

Fernando: "Yeah, I've never seen Rio like this before!"

Mauro: "Me neither! Course, I'm a marmoset and can't fly even with a hang-glider."

Rafael flew by and yelled, "I didn't know monkeys could fly! Do you guys feel it?"

Linda: "I think I feel it."

Tulio: "I feel it too."

Fernando: "I defiantly feel it."

Mauro: "All I feel is the wind in my face."

Fernando walked to the very end of the hang glider and leaned over with his wings open. He accidentally fell over.

Tulio and Linda: "Fernando!"

Then they saw Fernando rose into the air, flapping his wings quickly.

Rafael: "Way to go Fernando, you're flying!"

Fernando: "Yeah! And I love it! I feel so alive!"

Little did they know that Nigel was still watching them as he flew above them. Linda and Tulio closed their eyes and held their wings out but the wind made them fall off the hang-glider and Fernando followed them. Rafael quickly grabbed Mauro and flew down so they could help Tulio and Linda. Nigel followed them as well; Linda and Tulio landed on another hang-glider but they tore a hole in it and fell on the head of a man flying another one. The man turned and hit another guy flying a hang-glider; Linda and Tulio fell off and landed on another one but it turned and they slid off. They landed on the leg of another guy flying a hang-glider; he saw them and tried to shake them off but didn't pay attention to where he was going and hit a billboard. Linda and Tulio fell onto a beach umbrella and were hit by a beach ball, which caused them to fly into a kid on a boogie board and then they washed up on the beach.

Fernando landed smoothly; then Rafael came close to the ground and dropped Mauro, who fell on his belly.

Rafael put his wing on his chest and said, "I'm thinking what you felt in here was a stomach problem."

They saw a truck loaded with fruit and Rafael grabbed Mauro's tail and he and Fernando flew into it. Tulio and Fernando ran on foot and jumped in and laid down in exhaustion.

The truck drove away and Nigel was looking for them; he lost them when they were falling to the ground.

Nigel: "I have to find those newly transformed birds; they are my only link to the real prize!"

He flew into the air and hissed to himself evilly.

Everyone was riding in the back of the truck when Linda said, "Where are we going?"

Rafael: "Relax, this truck will take us right where we need to be."


	4. Seeing Birds Differently

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 4 Seeing Birds Differently

The fruit truck Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Rafael, and Mauro were in came to the fruit stands and it backed up and opened and Tulio and Linda fell out. Mauro hopped down and Fernando and Rafael flew down.

Fernando: "I love being able to fly!"

Linda: "Well at least one of us can fly."

Tulio: "If we don't turn back to normal soon we could get in even more trouble."

Rafael: "Relax, we're right where we wanna be… as long as they haven't left yet."

Suddenly Nico and Pedro flew to them and Nico said, "Rafy! Welcome back, sir king of Carnival!"

Rafael happily said, "Nico, Pedro; great to see you, family!"

Pedro: "Yo bird, you brought Tulio, Linda, and Fernando! Great to see you!"

They flew to them and Nico looked at Linda then he turned to Tulio.

Nico: "Baby got beak! You must really know how to get poppin!"

Pedro: "You livin with a hot wing! I wanna be like you!"

Linda: "No, no, we're just friends."

Nico: "Yeah, I've heard that one before."

Pedro noticed Mauro and yelled, "Hold up! Rewind! Aint that the funky monkey who crashed our party last year?"

Nico looked like he was ready to fight and said, "You come back for more? Well bring it on!"

Fernando flew in front of Mauro's face and said, "No, no, it's okay he's with us."

Pedro gave Mauro an ugly look and then moved two of the feathers on his wings from his eyes to Mauro while saying, "Alright, but I got my eyes on you!"

Rafael: "Hey guys, we're looking for the blue birds; you seen them?"

Nico: "Yeah, they're here, they came not long back and are partying like there's no tomorrow."

Linda: "Great, now we can change back!"

Pedro: "Wow! Slow down hot wing; you gotta samba before you can do that!"

Tulio: "Uh, thank you but we should really get back to normal."

Mauro: "Wow, hold up, if there's a party going on than I'm in!"

Fernando: "Maybe afterwards, we should really…"

Rafael walked behind them and put his wings around them and said, "Come on, you're in Rio, you should enjoy it while you're still birds."

Nico: "Yeah, live a little."

They walked behind some fruit stands to where they could see a table cloth over a bunch of crates of fruit; there was music coming from the inside. Linda was confused and they saw a bulldog standing in front of the entrance; Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Mauro were scared. They walked forward; when the bulldog saw Linda, Fernando, and Tulio, he ran toward them while barking and he knocked them to the ground and his drool fell on their faces.

The bulldog stopped and laughed while saying, "You should have seen your faces!"

The three of them were confused and he said, "I could have killed you, but I didn't; that's rich!"

Rafael walked behind him and said, "Alright, you've had your fun now get off of them Luiz."

Luiz got off them and put his paw in the air and gave Rafael a high five.

Linda: "Is there anyone you don't know?"

Rafael: "I don't know many humans very well."

Luiz turned to Fernand, Tulio, and Linda and said, "Are these the guys you turned into birds?"

Rafael: "Yep, that's them."

Mauro was scared of Luiz, so he started to tiptoe into the party.

Luiz saw him and jumped on him angrily and said, "You're not causing any trouble while I'm around; you here me!"

Rafael flew next to him while Nico and Pedro were standing on a crate above them.

Rafael: "It's okay amigo, he's with us."

Mauro was scared and nodded his head. Luiz got off him and wiped off some of his drool.

Luiz looked at Mauro when he spoke again and moved his paw across his neck, "Alright, but if you cause any trouble… ceeeehh!"

When Luiz said this his gesture with his paw meant cutting off Mauro's head, meaning he would hurt him if he tried to cause any trouble. Luiz stood outside while Nico and Pedro flew into the party while everyone walked behind them and into the party. Mauro was thrilled that he was finally at a party the birds were throwing; Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were amazed as they saw colored lights reflecting everywhere while birds were dancing and beating on old soup cans like drums.

Nico stopped flapping his wings for a moment as he slowly fell and said, "Welcome to our corner of heaven!"

Rafael: "Nice party huh!"

Linda: "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

Tulio: "Yeah, it's like the aviary, but without all the squawking."

Rafael laughed and said, "You remind me of a friend of mine when I first met him; nothing you say makes any sense."

Nico flew overhead and said, "Everyone, we have some special guests and let's show them the love because I don't think they do this that much!"

Nico and Pedro started singing a song they call "Hot Wings", the song they sang when Blu first came to Rio. Blu, Jewel, Bradley, Amy, and Seymour were dancing in a part of the area where they were surrounded by other birds, so Linda, Tulio, and Fernando couldn't see them at the moment. Blu was holding Jewel's wing as they twirled around each other with Seymour, Amy, and Bradley in a triangular formation tapping their feet to the beat and shaking their tail feathers. Mauro was having the time of his life as he danced to the song; the birds liked his moves as they joined him. Fernando loved the song as he shook his wings around and tapped his feet on the ground. Tulio bounced up and down to the beat and spun around. Linda tapped her foot on the ground and shook her head to the beat; she turned to see Tulio and everything slowed down in her eyes as she loved the way he danced.

Towards the end of the song Jewel flew into the air while singing, "Laya laya layaaaaa, laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaa".

Tulio, Linda, and Fernando heard her but did not turn to see her. On the final lines Rafael saw Blu dancing with Jewel and the kids behind them; he turned to see Linda was barely dancing.

Rafael: "Linda, what are you doing? You have to shake your tail feathers."

Linda said, "No! We don't shake our tail feathers in Minnesota!"

Some birds moved to where Blu and Jewel were visible to Tulio, Fernando, and Linda; but they were facing in opposite directions.

Rafael pointed to Blu behind her and said, "Well that doesn't stop him."

Linda turned around and was amazed to see Blu dancing; she grabbed Fernando and Tulio and turned to where they could see him. Linda was surprised that Blu was shaking his tail feathers because she raised him in Minnesota from the time she found him.

The music continued to play as Linda, Tulio, and Fernando walked behind Blu.

Linda: "Blu is that you?"

Blu turned his head while dancing and said, "Linda, glad to see you and Tulio and Fernando could join the party."

Linda was shocked that she just heard he bird that used to be her pet talk.

Linda: "Are you talking?"

Blu: "Of course! I've been talking to you all my life; you just haven't been listening to me."

Jewel walked next to Blu and asked, "What's going on?"

Linda: "Jewel?"

Jewel turned to them and said, "Oh hello everyone."

Fernando was amazed and thought they would be mad at him from the time he stole them and gave them to the smugglers.

Rafael flew over them and said, "Hola amigos."

Blu stopped dancing and said, "Hey Rafael."

Nico and Pedro flew by and Nico said, "Looks like the love birds have met the other love birds."

Tulio: "You know each other?"

Jewel: "Absolutely, we've been friends since Blu first came here to Rio."

Mauro kept dancing and walked to them and said, "Hey what's going on?"

Blu and Jewel gave him an ugly look and Blu said, "What are you doing?"

Mauro: "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing!"

Fernando: "You know him too?"

Jewel: "Yes, he and his friends crashed our first party and tried to kidnap us."

Mauro: "That wasn't my fault, this jerk bird threatened to kill us unless we did it."

Linda interrupted and said, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Blu answered, "We came here to party."

Tulio: "Well we need to get back to normal."

Blu: "That can wait till later."

Fernando: "What?"

Jewel turned to Rafael and said, "Didn't you tell them?"

Rafael: "No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Linda: "What are you talking about?"

Rafael said, "Well, you just met the blue birds that can change you back."

Linda was surprised as she said, "You guys did it?"

Jewel: "Yes, have you learned your lesson yet?"

Fernando: "What lesson?"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and rolled their eyes meaning they were disappointed.

Tulio: "Will you change us back?"

Jewel: "We'll do that later; we already have plans tonight."

Linda was surprised when she heard this; she knew that Blu and Jewel mated, but she never imagined they were dating like humans do.

Linda: "You two are dating?"

Blu shook his head and said, "No, no… we're married."

He and Jewel leaned next to each other and Blu put his wing around Jewel and they kissed on the beaks. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's beaks dropped open as they couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Blu said, "Oh that reminds me, kids come meet your aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Amy, Bradley, and Seymour flew in front of Blu and Jewel and smiled at Tulio, Linda, and Fernando. Linda was even more surprised as her beak dropped open again along with Fernando; Tulio's dropped open but he had a smile on his face.

Blu said, "This is Bradley, Amy, and Seymour."

The three of them said, "High!"

Fernando looked down at the blue macaws that were half his size and said, "Hello."

Tulio and Linda only waved their wings with shocked expressions on their faces.

Blu: "We should get home before the parade starts."

Jewel: "Good idea."

Linda: "But Tulio and I can't fly; and Mauro will never be able to fly."

Blu: "No problem."

Blu flew into the air and grabbed Tulio with his feet and Jewel grabbed Linda and they started flying out. Rafael grabbed Mauro's tail and they followed them with Nico, Pedro, Fernando, and Blu and Jewel's chicks behind them.

Luiz saw them flying away and yelled, "See you tonight!"

When they were almost home, Nigel was flying and he saw them from faraway. He started flying after them but they disappeared in the trees and he didn't see where they went. He flew toward the jungle like an eagle with fury in his heart.

Nigel: "The hunter is stalking the pray."

**Author's Note: I made a clean reference to Futurama that you may notice. Please tell me if you have any suggestions for next chapters or new stories.**


	5. Welcome to our Family Time

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 5 Welcome to our Family Time

Blu, Jewel, and the others flew to their home in the jungle and Blu and Jewel dropped Linda and Tulio on a branch. Fernando landed on and so did Blu, Jewel, and the chicks.

Rafael dropped Mauro on the branch behind them and said, "I have to get back to my family, Eva can only take so much of the kids alone."

Blu: "Alright, see you later."

Nico and Pedro flew to the tree across from them and Jewel looked at them, then she looked at Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, then she looked down at Bradley, Amy, and Seymour.

Jewel: "Kids, you go ahead and play with your uncles; we'll stay here with Tulio, Linda, and Fernando."

All three of them happily said, "Okay!" and they flew to Nico and Pedro and started jumping around to music they were making.

Fernando watched them and said, "I think I'm gonna join them, they're fun."

A few hours later

The sky was orange as the sun started to set and Blu and Jewel were chatting with Tulio and Linda in their tree. Linda was curious about how Blu and Jewel's family was doing.

Suddenly Linda moved her wing out with the feathers on it open like someone holding their hand out and she said, "So Blu, Jewel, how has your relationship and family been doing lately?" Blu answered, "It's been going wonderfully. I mean, there have been a few times when the kids have been a wing full and when Jewel and I have had our fair share of arguments, but everything is great. The times with Jewel and the kids have been the best of my life!" Jewel smiled and agreed and said, "Yep, there have been a few bad days but everything has been going great since we first fell in love."

Tulio felt happy because he thought that he helped them fall in love in the aviary when he activated the mirror ball and played "Say you Say me".

Tulio then said, "Lionel Richie, works every time!" Blu realized what he meant and said, "Well it didn't work that time." Jewel nodded and said, "Yeah, actually that just got me mad at him." Linda turned her eyes to Tulio and glared at him with a mean expression then Tulio asked, "So… how did you fall in love?" Blu answered, "Funny story actually, when I first saw Jewel for the first time I thought she was beautiful and that we were on a date, so I took some advice Nico and Pedro gave me." Jewel continued, "I was just trying to escape with him so I could be free in the jungle but then he tried to kiss me and I got mad at him, especially when the mirror ball came down." Linda glared at Tulio again and Blu said, "You have no idea how I felt, but naturally she thought I did it and so she tried to strangle me. Now that I look back on it, it's kinda funny." Linda turned to Tulio and sarcastically said, "Yes it's very funny, isn't it Tulio." Then Jewel said, "Then when Fernando took us and after we escaped the smugglers I found out that Blu couldn't fly and it made me even angrier because it got us hurt because we were chained together." Linda was surprised and asked, "Wait, you two escaped?" Jewel answered, "Yeah, Blu opened the cage door and we had to walk the entire way." Linda stopped and Blu continued, "So the first day Jewel became angry with me and the second day started bad but it got better when we met Rafael and Nico and Pedro."

Linda was surprised and then Jewel said, "Things really took a turn for the better when we went to a party at the fruit stands where we found you." Blu continued, "Yeah, and for some reason, when I started dancing I felt like I was being myself for the first time in my life. Then when I saw how beautiful Jewel looked when she was singing I felt great love and we nearly kissed." Jewel smiled and said, "Yeah, but then Mauro and his monkeys crashed the party and all the birds and monkeys started fighting."

Linda was amazed; the day Blu was stolen she was worried sick about him but he was having the best day of his life.

Then Blu continued, "Later we were riding on a trolley to go see Luiz and I kept trying to win Jewel but I messed up. Rafael told me to tell her 'you have beautiful eyes' but I said 'I have beautiful eyes'. It actually was quite funny." The Jewel said, "Yeah, and we met Luiz and he tried to cut the chain off with some saw but it went bad and his drool slipped the chain off." Tulio and Linda thought it was gross and Tulio said, "Gross, but affective." Then Blu said, "Yeah, then we got into a fight but I changed my mind because I had to save her from Nigel."

Linda was confused; she didn't know who Blu was talking about because she never saw Nigel.

Linda asked, "Who?" Jewel answered, "Nigel, he was the bird that was working with the smugglers who stole us. And he was evil." Then Blu continued, "Yeah, he kidnapped Jewel and I went to save her, we were running the Carnival parade, when I turned around and saw you dancing." Linda replied, "Yeah, we knew they were riding in a float they were using to get to the airport and we had to dress up as performers to get in." Then Blu said, "Yeah, and they made this float that looked like a chicken but it looked absolutely terrible." Then Jewel joked, "If it looked any worse I could mistake it for Nigel." Blu and Jewel laughed and Blu said, "Then Nigel captured me and Nico, Pedro, and Rafael and we were loaded onto the plane. After we took off, I managed to get my cage open and we saved all the other birds. But we had a problem because I couldn't fly; then Nigel attacked us and hurt Jewel's wing, so I shot him out of the plane with a fire extinguisher and he was cut up by the propeller." Tulio and Linda were shocked when they heard this and Jewel said, "Good riddance!" Blu continued, "Then when Jewel fell out of the plane, I jumped out to save her and I confessed my feelings and we kissed; and that was the first time I flew." Jewel moved close to Blu and said, "Yeah, you missed a lot of stuff, that day was magical for both of us." Linda was a little sad and she said, "I'm happy for you." Then Blu said, "Two months after Jewel's wing healed and we went into the jungle, she laid the eggs that hatched into Bradley, Seymour, and Amy."

Linda felt slightly sad because she realized that Jewel and the other birds gave Blu a better life than he ever had with her.

Blu: "So, did you, Tulio, and Fernando find out what you need?"

Linda: "We already know that, we need to be human."

Jewel: "No! You want to be human, but you don't know what you need."

Tulio: "They're the same thing aren't they?"

Blu: "No! That day I fell in love with Jewel I found out that I needed her and that I needed to be where I belonged, and that is here."

Linda: "Blu, I've been wondering, I know you love Jewel, but why didn't you want to come back to Moose Lake?"

Blu: "Because I wanted to stay here with Jewel."

Linda: "But why didn't you suggest that we take Jewel with us back to Moose Lake?"

Jewel: "Actually he thought of that, and that's what led to our fight."

Blu: "I wanted to stay with Jewel, but I also wanted to make her happy. Besides, I have my kids and friends here; I can't walk away from a commitment like that."

Linda: "But why do you say you belong here?"

Jewel: "Everybody belongs here! Let's have some fun!"

Blu and Jewel flew with Bradley, Seymour, and Amy into a large group of birds that were dancing and playing with their kids.

_Everyone's invited_

_This is how we live_

_We're all here for each other_

_Happy to give_

Rafael, Eva, and their kids flew in and joined the party. Then Mauro and the Marmosets jump on some tree branches and start dancing with Nico and Pedro on a branch above them. Fernando flew onto the branch Tulio and Linda were standing on and they jumped from branches watching everything with awww.

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care._

_Come on!_

Many baby birds were playing on branches above a large pond. Blu and Jewel happily chased their kids through the air while they were all laughing. Nico and Pedro were dancing next to Mauro and Luiz came in, dancing on the ground near the pond.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy giving and taking_

_To the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival,_

_You know and best of all,_

_We're here to share it all_

On the next lines Mauro and the marmosets were hanging upside down from branches, by using their opposable toes like fingers, and they were dancing like they were on the ground. Then Pedro pulled Nico's neck and they smiled at each other like best friends.

_There's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life,_

_In seeing friends again_

_I'd be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

Then a bunch of small and large birds started flying around in creative patterns and danced.

_So come on!_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy giving and taking_

_And to the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know, and best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

On the next lines two small green birds moved close to each other and kissed.

_Remembering love ones departed_

_Someone dear to our heart_

On the next lines Rafael and Eva hugged each other and then their eighteen kids started climbing on them but they smiled.

_Finding love,_

_Planning a future_

On the next lines, Luiz was on a large rock with Mauro and the marmosets laughing along with Nico and Pedro.

_Telling stories_

_And laughing with friends_

On the next lines, Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch with their kids, who were dancing but then they turned around and the five of them hugged each other expressions of love on their faces.

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looked at them with warm smiles on their faces; then they turned around and watched all the other birds and marmosets.

_This has to be the most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

_When I think how far I've come I can't believe it_

_And yet I see it_

_In them I see family_

_I see the way we used to be_

Then the three of them saw Mauro, the marmosets, and Luiz, in trees and on the ground dancing and the birds in the air and on the ground dancing too.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_It's happy giving and taking_

_And tot the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know, and best of all_

_We're here to share it all._

_We're here to share it all!_

They all were happy as the birds and marmosets formed a conga line.

Later that night

They were all still having fun as they danced while they knew that the parade was only a half hour away.

**Author's note: You may notice my references to Futurama, The Princess and the Frog, and Brother Bear. When you read the part with the song "Welcome to Our Family Time" imagine you are watching this as a movie and that this is the background music. I'm hoping this will inspire someone with a youtube account to post a music video of this movie with this song; preferably with the ending scene where they sing Real in Rio**


	6. What you Need

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 6 What you Need

Everyone was having so much fun during the party before Carnival. Linda was standing with Jewel on a branch, looking down at the city of Rio; they could see many bright lights from houses and street lights. It was a beautiful image and Linda smiled at the sight.

Jewel suddenly said, "It's days like this that remind me of the night I met Blu." Linda suddenly frowned a little and said, "I'm happy for you two; by the way congratulations on becoming a mother." Linda noticed Linda frowning and could read her like a book; she knew something was bothering her and she said, "Linda, I couldn't help but notice, is something eating at you?" Linda looked down and said, "Yes, something is bothering me." Jewel suddenly got an impression and said, "Are you by any chance jealous of me and Blu?" Linda slightly looked at her and then looked down and said, "Yes."

Suddenly Jewel grabbed Linda's neck and knocked her to the branch angrily.

Jewel yelled, "Listen Linda, you're my friend so I'll warn you, if you try to make a move on Blu I will kill you!" Linda managed to slightly loosen Jewel's grip on her neck and said, "I'm not jealous of him like that!" Jewel was confused and let go of Linda's neck and said, "Then what are you jealous about?" Linda got up while breathing heavily and said, "I'm jealous that Blu seems to be much happier with you than he ever was with me." Jewel then replied, "Well doesn't it make more sense that he would be happier with his own kind than with a human." Linda thought for a moment with her wing feathers on her chin and said, "I suppose so." Jewel decided to change the subject and said, "You need to focus on what you need." Linda was still confused about what she meant and asked, "Tell me; what do I need?" Jewel put her wing around Linda and said, "I can't tell you what you need, but I can tell you that you need to find out exactly who you are in order to find out what you need."

Jewel flew off of the branch and left Linda alone; Linda started thinking about what she said. Nico, Pedro, and Mauro went onto a branch nearby and started singing a catchy song; Linda started dancing to the beat by tapping her feet and spinning around. Then Tulio walked onto a branch on a tree near the one Linda was standing on; Blu flew onto the branch and began to talk to him.

Blu: "Did you figure out what you need?"

Tulio: "No, what do I need?"

Blu: "I can't tell you but I can tell you that what you need is right under your nose."

Tulio: "What do you mean?"

Blu turned his wing to Linda, like a person openhandedly referring to something, and said, "Think about how you feel."

Tulio saw Linda dancing and his eyes widened as he saw her dancing in slow motion, in his mind, and he imagined a song playing.

"Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body,

I'm sexy and I know it"

Blu flew away and joined Jewel and the kids who were now heading for Carnival. Tulio managed to climb a few branches and he walked to Linda with a nervous smile on his face. Fernando flew onto the branch behind them and watched what was happening; he was slightly lower than them, so he was also looking up at them.

Nico saw what was happening and he nudged Mauro and Pedro and said, "Guys look."

When they saw what was happening Nico said, "Follow my lead."

He started whistling in a romantic manner and Mauro brought a guitar that he and his friends took from some humans and played a few strings gently.

Nico began to sing: "_Wasn't really thinking_

_Wasn't looking_

_Wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moonlight, when I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me_

_Saw you peaking_

_Out from under moon bay_

_Through the palm trees,_

_Just to fall in love_"

Linda heard the change in the song and turned to them and then turned around and bumped her beak into Tulio. The both chuckled slightly nervously.

Linda: "Hello Tulio."

Tulio: "Linda, would you care to dance."

Linda: "I haven't danced to a song like this since my high school prom."

Tulio: "You haven't?"

Linda: "No, and I couldn't get a date so I brought Blu."

Tulio showed a facial expression that indicated that he thought that it was weird.

Linda: "It's not as bad as it sounds, but it's still pretty bad. But I don't even know how to dance."

Tulio: "Then I'll teach you."

He put his wings in hers and started to lead her in a beautiful slow dance. A warm smile appeared on Fernando's face while Pedro flew over them and shook the tree branch above them, causing flower pedals to fall down around them. Fernando closed his eyes as he shook his head back and forth to the beat of the song.

Nico stopped singing and saw them dancing and said, "Our work here is done." And Pedro replied, "Yeah, let's go to Carnival!" Mauro said, "You guys go without me, I'm gonna get the dog."

Nico and Pedro flew to the city so they could watch the parade while Mauro went to get Luiz. Linda and Tulio were still dancing, and they started to move in for a kiss but were interrupted when a large bird landed on a tree branch directly in front of them; it was connected to an area where the branches were intersect, like a fork in a road. The sound killed the mood and Linda and Tulio turned to see the bird. Fernando was watching, but since he was lower than them, Linda and Tulio were blocking his view of the bird. The bird was a large ugly cockatoo with a bald spot beneath his eye, and large talons on his feet, it was Nigel.

Nigel looked at them with a tone of statement, "Hello humans magically turned into birds."

Tulio: "Who are you?"

Nigel: "I am a friend of your friends, and I know exactly who you are."

Linda: "Can we help you?"

Nigel: "Yes, I have some friends who would like to see you right now."

Fernando got suspicious and flew behind them and onto the branch and moved between them to see Nigel while saying, "Hey guys, who are you talking…"

Fernando stopped because he recognized Nigel and said, "I know you!"

An evil smile appeared on Nigel's face as he said, "Yes you do."

Linda became confused and asked, "What is going on?"

Nigel rubbed his chest and said, "I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Nigel."

Tulio and Linda's eyes widened as Tulio pointed a feather on his wing at Nigel while saying, "You're that bird that…"

Nigel interrupted, "That tried to smuggle your cerulean friends, yes."

Linda got angry and said, "No one tries to hurt my friends!"

She started hitting her wings against Nigel's chest very hard, but Nigel stood there and showed no sign of pain as he stood with an expression of boredom.

Nigel then asked, "Are you done?"

Linda started to get a little tired and said, "I'm just getting started!"

Nigel: "I could wait, but I'm on a tight schedule."

Linda then hit Nigel in the face, it did hurt some, but he only showed a sign of anger.

Fernando: "I don't think you should have done that Linda."

Linda: "I'm not afraid of…"

Nigel grabbed Linda's throat in his foot and said, "You should listen to young friend."

He then grabbed Tulio's neck in his other foot and stuck one of his fingers out and grabbed Fernando's leg.

He was hovering in the air and said, "We're going to the parade so you should have fun, because it will be your last."

He started flying to the city, holding the three of them in his feet, while laughing maniacally. From down on the ground, Mauro was standing on Luiz's back and they saw everything.

Mauro: "We got to save them! But how, that guys is dangerous!"

Luiz: "We gotta find Blu and the others, they'll help save them."

Mauro: "But they went to the parade, and we can't fly like them. It'll take forever to reach them."

Luiz: "I've got an idea!"

Luiz ran to the place where there hang-gliders would take off. He put on a helmet and put the strap on and then took off on the hang-glider. They were flying through the air and Mauro had his arms and legs wrapped around Luiz's helmet.

Mauro: "Have you flown one of these before?"

Luiz: "Yeah! And it was the most exciting time of my life!"

Mauro then relaxed, but Luiz started making sharp turns and they started falling around and having trouble flying and then they crashed the sidewalk of where the parade was going to pass.

Mauro got up in pain and said, "I thought you said you knew how to fly those things?"

Luiz replied, "I said I've flown those things."


	7. Nigel's Evil Plan

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 7 Nigel's Evil Plan

Nigel flew into the truck that was decorated and he put Linda, Tulio, and Fernando in an empty cage and locked the door.

He pulled out some of their feathers and showed them to Marcel who was driving the truck and he said, "Excellent work Nigel, now we only need those other blue macaws."

Nigel smiled evilly as Marcel drove the truck to Tipa and Armando, who were waiting at the place where the floats were before the parade started and they saw him pull over in front of them. They looked at how he made the truck look like a float and their eyes widened as it looked much worse than the chicken float they did last year. It had newspapers that were glued together and curled on the back of the head of the bird float; it was white like the chicken float and fake wings similar to the chicken float, but they were larger and their was a lot of toilet paper that was being dragged on the bumper of the truck, they were wrapped up to look like tail feathers.

Marcel walked out of the truck with Nigel on his shoulder and Tipa said, "This chicken float is way worse than the one we made."

Marcel looked at him angrily and said, "It's not a chicken it's Nigel!"

Nigel turned to Marcel angrily while Tipa and Armando laughed loudly. Nigel quickly flew high into the air and dropped some bird poop on Marcel's head. Marcel turned to see Nigel on the hood of the truck and Nigel pointed his wing at a seagull that was flying overhead.

Marcel angrily turned back to Tipa and Armando and said, "Just put these costumes on, and get on the float!"

Tipa and Armando put on some terrible costumes Marcel made to look like Nigel and climbed on top of the truck, made to look like a float. In the truck Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looked around at all the other birds that were in cages.

They turned to their right to see a bird in a cage next to them, who said, "Any of you got some fruit on you? Any? Please! I haven't had fruit in days!"

They looked at a bird across them who said to himself with a sign of insanity, "Oh you like me too? I'm glad you think so! You should meet my friends, they're really nice! What? My mother was not a vulture! You wanna tussle!"

Another bird across from them said, "You gotta let me out of here! I've been here for years! I was put here during the time of Carnival!"

Fernando said, "But, it's Carnival today!"

The guy then replied, "It's been that long?"

Linda turned to Tulio and Fernando and said, "Alright, when Nigel comes back we are going to beat him up until he lets us out of here!"

Tulio was surprised and asked, "You really think we can beat him?"

Linda answered, "Yes, I know he's tough but the three of us can probably beat him!"

Nigel was standing on a bird cage higher than them and looked down at them holding a chicken leg in his foot and he said, "You think so?"

Linda saw the chicken leg and asked, "Is that a chicken leg?"

Nigel smiled evilly and said, "Yes it is."

Linda showed a face of anger but it changed to horror and fear along with Tulio and Fernando as they watched as Nigel started to eat the meat of the chicken leg like a vulture eating a dead horse or person. They watched in horror as Nigel shoved his face into the meat and ripped the flesh off and swallowed it. After only three minutes, Nigel had eaten all of the meat directly off of the bone and he looked down at them with a smile as if he was going to kill them.

Linda said in horror, "You're a monster!"

Nigel laughed and smiled while saying, "Thank you, you're too kind; but flattering will not get you out of this situation."

Nigel started tapping the chicken bone against the bars of their cage and suddenly moved his beak and said, "Something seems to be stuck in my beak, would you mind?"

He moved his head closer to Fernando and they all backed away form him as the chicken meet was on the opposite side of his beak. Fernando was scared but felt Nigel wouldn't leave unless he did it, so Fernando stuck his foot out and reached for the meat slowly and carefully. Then he saw Nigel start to move and he pulled his leg back before Nigel could bite it off. He laughed maniacally and flew to the driver's seat with Marcel.

Linda put her wing on her cheek and whispered, "We're in big trouble; this guy is the devil's pet!"

Meanwhile

Blu, Jewel, Bradley, Amy, Seymour, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks were standing on some telephone wires and watching the parade begin. The music started playing and they started shaking their tail feathers and swaying their bodies to the beat happily.

Blu looked at Jewel and said, "This reminds me of our first party."

Jewel smiled and said, "It sure does, and we have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly Luiz ran with Mauro on his back to the telephone near Blu and the others, and they looked up at them and Mauro yelled, "Yo birds, down here!"

They looked down and saw them and flew down to them.

Pedro asked, "What's up with you guys? It's Carnival!"

Luiz said, "Guys! We saw Nigel, he's alive, and he stole Linda, Tulio, and Fernando!"

Their eyes widened and Blu said, "What? I don't believe it!"

Mauro said, "I can, I knew he was alive and me and the boys got a picture of him with almost all of his feathers shaved off."

Jewel said, "Well we have to find them!"

Mauro said, "He said he was taking them to here to the parade."

Rafael said, "Alright, they must be in another float, we've got to hurry!"

Blu narrowed his eyes and said, "Let's fly!"

They started to fly in the air and Blu stopped and turned his head as he realized that Mauro and Luiz can't fly.

Luiz yelled, "Go on without us we'll catch up!"

He flew with the others on a mission to save Linda, Tulio, and Fernando

Back at the truck

Marcel was driving the truck while Tipa and Armando were dancing on top of it. Nigel was standing on a cage that was close to the ceiling while Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were sitting in the cage with sad faces.

Suddenly Fernando, sitting between Tulio and Linda, realized what was going on and said, "Wait, it's a trap!"

Linda replied, "Of course it's a trap, Fernando. He trapped us in this cage so he can smuggle us."

Fernando then said, "It's not a trap for us Linda, we're the bait."

He stopped and Linda realized what he was saying and she said, "He wants Blu and the others!"

Nigel laughed evilly and flew in front of them and said, "I'm impressed, you're not as dumb as you look."

Nigel flew to the wall and pulled out a picture that was taken the day they opened the Blue Bird Sanctuary and he had a circle around Blu that he cut with his talon while saying, "They'll come to save their precious friends and they shall fall right into my evil plan, then once we reach the airport I will have my revenge on that pretty bird."

Nigel immediately sliced a hole with his talon across the picture, where Blu's neck was. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were shocked; they didn't know that Nigel had it out for Blu.

Linda suddenly asked, "Why do you hate Blu so much?"

Nigel angrily flew back to their cage so fast that he shook it and knocked them over.

He grabbed the bars with his foot and said, "That former pet of yours cost me my victory, my partners, and my dignity!"

Tulio was confused and asked, "Your dignity?"

Nigel showed an angry expression as the memory itself made him angry and he moved his head to reveal a picture he stole from the marmosets of him with his feathers gone and trying to cover himself with a leaf. Some of the birds laughed but he kicked a nearby bucket of chicken to where it fell over to reveal that he had already eaten all of the meat off the bones and he looked at them with an evil eye and they became scared and backed to the furthest corners of their cages.

Nigel flew over to the picture of him and put his wing over it in pain and said, "Lights, camera, action!"

Lights flashed on and he started singing about his past and his plan.

"I was the most evil bird,

who brought terror.

A very devious one,

who made no error.

Now I'm laughed at.

I'm a laughing stock,

who birds like to mock,

especially when they're in a flock."

The scene changed to a flashback before he met Blu.

"I was the king,

of all the cockatoos.

I had a wing,

that could crush a hard kazoo."

Then the scene changed to where it appeared he was standing next to Blu.

"Then I met a blue macaw who made me lose!

Now I will get my vengeance,

I will bid him adieu!"

The scene changed to where he was standing on a lock while holding some keys.

"He was a scary bird!"

"So feared and respected."

"He's Evil!"

"And no one objected."

"He's an extremely villainous bird!"

"And I'm very proud!"

"A very dangerous bird!"

"Say it now out loud!"

On the next lines he started dancing and he showed anger when looking at the picture of Blu.

"I was the most feared cockatoo

with the ability to kill… all of you!

Then I was beaten by a cerulean bird,

from Minnesota that went by the name of Blu.

What a lousy name!"

During the next lines he was standing on a bird cage and looking straight at them.

"I'm a very evil bird who's cannibalistic.

and realistic.

I hate that blue macaw!

You think I'm not gonna hurt him,

you got a mental flaw!"

He then pointed to Jewel on the picture and continued to sing.

"I'm bad,

I'll make sure his family has no dad!

I'll make sure that they're all very sad!"

He then pretended to feel sympathy and said, "Boo hoo."

On the next lines he picked up a few bird cages and through them onto tables hard.

"He's an evil bird!"

"I'm like a monster eagle!"

"He's evil!"

"I do things that aren't even legal!"

On the next lines he faced Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and then flew onto their cage and looked up in the air.

"I will have his family to sell.

He will hurt, you can tell.

Like a prison cell

I will not treat him well."

He moved around on their cage with a devious smile.

"Oh sweet revenge shall be mine.

How I feel so divine!"

On the next lines he looked down with his devious and evil smile.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do.

I'm going to use you."

All the other birds started singing to build suspense.

Nigel turned to them and yelled, "Quiet!"

He turned back to Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and said, "It's just me."

He moved his head closer to them as they ducked down in fear as he sang softly.

"I will use you to kill…"

He grabbed Linda's neck and softly sang, "Blu!"

He threw her on top of Tulio and Fernando and evilly said, "Enjoy the ride!"

He flew away while laughing evilly and Linda turned to Tulio and Fernando and said, "We have got to get out of here before Blu and the others get here!"

Fernando asked, "How are we going to do that?"

She pulled them close with her wings and started whispering a plan.

**Author's Note: You may notice how I had Nigel sing a song similar to the one he sang in the movie.**


	8. A Plan Comes Together

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 8 A Plan Comes Together

Blu, Jewel, and the others were flying over the parade to search for the float that Linda, Tulio, and Fernando would be on while Luiz and Mauro followed on foot, they were far behind but they kept going. Mauro was riding on Luiz's back. Meanwhile Linda, Tulio, and Fernando had finished coming up with their plan.

Linda looked to see Nigel was not facing them and was standing on Marcel's shoulder; then she turned and said, "Alright, now!"

They fell backwards with their eyes closed and their feet up in the air, they showed no expressions whatsoever as they played dead. Suddenly the float in front of them stopped and Marcel stopped the truck and quickly stood up and walked into the area full of cages.

Marcel: "Let's see how those birds are doing right now."

Marcel saw them playing dead and said, "What? Great, they died on us! Well, at least we'll make money from those other blue macaws. We'd better get rid of these guys before they smell up the truck."

He opened the cage and was about to grab them, but Nigel rolled his eyes and put his wing over his face in irritation and then flew into the cage. Nigel had an evil smile on his face as he gently rubbed his talon across each of their chests, one by one. He stopped at Fernando and Linda and Tulio slightly opened their eyes enough so they could see what was happening. Nigel suddenly lunged his head forward and tried to bite down on Fernando's head, but Linda and Tulio quickly grabbed Fernando and pulled him away. They looked up to see that Marcel saw the whole thing; he smiled evilly as Nigel flew onto his shoulder.

Marcel: "Nice work Nigel! They can't fool you."

Marcel walked back into driver's seat and when the float in front of them started to move he drove again.

Nigel flew onto Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's cage and looked at them with an evil smile.

Nigel: "Playing dead, is that really the best you can come up with? I have been doing this for years; you think you're the first to try that!"

He flew back onto Marcel's shoulder with an evil smile and Linda tried to think of another way to escape.

Meanwhile

Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks flew over the truck and could tell that it was the one that Nigel and the smugglers had Linda, Tulio, and Fernando on.

Rafael turned to Eva and the kids and said, "That has to be the float!"

Eva then said, "We have to tell the others immediately!"

They quickly turned around and flew to Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Bradley, Amy, and Seymour to tell them; Luiz and Mauro were standing on the ground below them.

Rafael: "Guys we found them!"

Eva: "Yeah, they're on an ugly cockatoo float!"

Blu: "Thanks, let's go!"

The birds flew into the direction of the parade while Luiz and Mauro heard the whole thing and followed them on foot.

Meanwhile

Blu saw that the keys were on a high stack of crates that cast a huge shadow over their cage. It was too high for them to reach so she looked around and saw some small pieces of wood and bolts near the cage.

She turned to Fernando and Tulio and quietly said, "I have an idea! Me and Fernando will throw some wood and bolts to try and knock the keys down so we can unlock this cage and escape."

Tulio: "What should I do?"

Linda: "Keep watch to see if Nigel comes here. If he does give us the signal, which is you moaning out of misery."

Tulio: "Okay."

Linda and Fernando silently threw some pieces of wood and some bolts at the keys to make them fall down while Tulio kept watching Nigel to see that he was only standing on Marcel's shoulder with his eyes forward, facing the parade float in front of them. When Fernando threw the tenth bolt it finally knocked the keys down and they landed right next to the cage. Tulio turned around in happiness but turned back around to make sure that Nigel did not hear the sound of the keys falling. Nigel remained motionless and had no idea what was going on. Tulio quickly turned back to Fernando and Linda and Linda held the keys in her foot and put each key in the lock until they finally got it to open.

Linda silently but happily said, "It opened! We're free!"

Tulio and Fernando stood next to her happily and they were all about to take a step out of the cage until they heard a gentle banging above them. They looked up to see Nigel standing on their cage with an evil smile while slowly banging a chicken bone on the bars.

Nigel evilly said, "Going somewhere!"

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were scared.

Linda: "How did you find out?"

Nigel: "I didn't find out; I knew the whole time."

Fernando: "What?"

Nigel: "Once again you underestimate me. I have ears like a hawk and the heart of a vulture. I knew your plan; in fact, I put those keys where you could possibly reach them from the beginning so that your useless escape attempt could entertain me."

Nigel flew in front of the door and closed and locked it again. Then he flew onto a large lock that was discarded and he held the keys in his left wing with both wings crossed, like a person crossing their arms.

Nigel: "You're wasting whatever time you have left. Soon your pretty birds friend will be here and I will be one step closer to having my revenge."

Suddenly they all heard Rafael say, "This is the float!"

Nigel: "Right on cue!"

Nigel flew behind some boxes while expressions of fear appeared on Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's faces. Blu and the others flew into the truck and saw Linda, Tulio, and Marcel in the cage and then they stood in front of them and Blu started to try and pick the lock with his talon.

Blu: "Don't worry we'll save you!"

Fernando: "No guys, you have to get out of here, it's a trap!"

Blu couldn't react as Nigel suddenly came and knocked him and his family into a cage and then Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks into a cage to the right (they're right) them; then he knocked Nico and Pedro into a cage to the left of Blu, Jewel, Seymour, Amy, and Bradley's cage. They all opened their eyes to see Nigel quickly slamming the doors shut and locking them.

Nigel: "Aren't you tardy to our little party."

Nigel looked down to see Bradley, Seymour, and Amy huddling against Blu and Jewel in fear and he put his head at their level.

Nigel: "Hello baby birds, do not be afraid, I won't hurt you… Much!"

Blu and Jewel put their wings around the kids to help protect them. Nigel turned his attention to Blu with an evil smile that showed he was ready for revenge.

Nigel: "You cost me my dignity! So it's payback time!"

Blu: "You'll never get away with this Nigel!"

Nigel: "Oh I will, once they have loaded you onto the plane and we have taken off, I will kill you! And I mean that literally."

He flew onto Marcel's shoulder, holding some feathers he got from Blu, Jewel, Seymour, Bradley, and Amy.

Marcel: "Excellent work Nigel!"

Bradley, Seymour, and Amy looked up at Jewel with scared expressions.

Bradley: "The mean bird… is going to hurt daddy?"

Blu: "No kids, I will be fine; no matter what happens, everything will be alright."

In his heart, Blu didn't think they were going to escape and that Nigel would actually win; but he didn't care about what happened to him, he only cared about what happened to his friends and family. Blu only wanted everyone else to be alright; Jewel and Linda could see it in his eyes. Blu and Jewel put their wings around each other and then held Seymour, Amy, and Bradley close to them with their eyes closed. Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen kids just sat down against the bars with sad expressions on their faces and Nico and Pedro did the same. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando saw how they felt and they felt great sympathy for them and sad down with sad expressions on their faces.

Mauro was riding on Luiz's back when they suddenly caught sight of the back of the truck.

Mauro: "Look, there's the float!"

Luiz: "Wow, they could do better than that!"

They chased after it when they reached the end of the parade and Marcel pushed harder on the gas pedal and the truck started to move faster to get to the airport. Luiz continued to run after it with Mauro riding on his back; they kept running on the road, as they knew where the airport was, even after they had lost sight of the truck.

At the airport

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando were almost finished loading the plane with the birds. There were only a few cages left plus the ones containing Blu, Jewel, and the others. Luiz walked past the fence, exhausted, with Mauro on his back.

Luiz slowly began to fall on his chest while saying, "I am never… running this much… again!"

Muaro looked in the distance and saw the smugglers loading the plane.

He pointed at it and yelled, "Luiz, there they are! If we don't hurry they'll get away!"

Luiz's eye widened as he saw that Mauro was correct and started running as fast as he could, barking loudly.

Tipa and Armando finished loading the plane and Marcel said, "Nice work guys!"

Tipa and Armando were about to thank him but they saw Luiz running behind him and they got scared and ran away.

Marcel: "What are you idiots doing?"

Suddenly Luiz jumped in the air and bit Marcel in the butt.

Marcel screamed in pain and he saw Luiz on his butt and started running around screaming. Mauro jumped off of Luiz's back and ran into the cargo hold and was about to open Blu, Jewel, Seymour, Bradley, and Amy's cage but Nigel stood in front of him angrily.

Nigel: "Would you like some flying lessons!"

Mauro got scared and ran away and Nigel started chasing him; he swooped down a few times to try and grab Mauro but Mauro dodged every attack. Nigel was flying close to the ground and was heading straight for Mauro; suddenly, Mauro jumped in the air and Nigel flew into Luiz's face. Luiz did not change his expression when Nigel hit his face; he looked at Nigel with anger and Nigel looked at him with fear.

Mauro stood on Luiz's back and said, "Now monkey is giving the bird flying lessons."

Luiz started to chase Nigel around quickly and Tipa and Armando got in the pilot area of the plane and Marcel walked in, showing that he had a hole in his pants that revealed his teddy bear boxers. Nigel quickly flew into the pilot area too and then closed the door. Tipa closed the cargo doors and began to take off and Luiz and Mauro stood there looking up with sadness.

Mauro: "What are we supposed to do now?"

Luiz: "Now we hope they can escape again."

Meanwhile in the plane

Everyone heard a tapping on a window in the door to the pilot area and they looked to see Nigel pointing his toe at Blu. Blu saw him and Nigel moved his toe across his neck like he was going to cut it off. Linda had disconnected one of the hooks of wire that was holding her and Tulio and Fernando's cage in place. She managed to toss it over a hook on the wall and tried to make it hook onto the fire extinguisher next to Blu, Jewel, Bradley, Amy, and Seymour's cage. But it would stretch far enough to reach; she had it hooked onto the top of their cage and when she couldn't get it hooked she and Tulio and Fernando sad down in sadness and disappointment. Suddenly Blu took two hooked wires off of his and his family's cage and tossed one of them over a hook on the wall that was parallel to Linda's, then he swung it to where the outside the outside was hooked onto the outside of hers, it looked like a double hook on a fishing line. Blu then swung the other wire to where it was straight and it was hooked onto his and Linda's hooks and to the fire extinguisher.

Linda asked, "What are you doing?"

Blu: "We're gonna pop these cages open like soda cans!"

He and Jewel and the kids ran against the side of the cage until the fire extinguisher fell down and the weight from it plied the top of both cages open.

Nico, Pedro, and the others saw everything and Nico said, "Blu is the master of poppin!"

Fernando flew out of the top and Linda and Tulio climbed out and Blu and Jewel flew out with the kids and they quickly started unlocking every cage in the plane and they pushed them over to prevent the door to the pilot area from opening. Blu flew to the hatch doors and pushed the button opening them. Nigel and Marcel saw what was happening and tried to open the doors but had difficulty. Eventually Nigel had it open a crack and his foot was holding on to the edge of the door and he hissed loudly.

When the doors opened Blu stood on the ground and moved his wing while yelling, "Go, go, go!"

Pedro: "Freedom!"

They flew out of the cargo hold and Mauro and Luiz saw it from the ground and they started cheering happily.

Blu, Jewel, Seymour, Amy, and Bradley were about to fly out until they saw Linda and Tulio standing with frightened expressions and Fernando was standing between them, as he feared for them.

Blu: "Don't worry guys we'll get through this together."

Amy: "Yeah, we'll help you."

Suddenly they all screamed as Nigel flew up to them and knocked Blu to the ground, grabbing him by the throat. Blu started to choke.

Jewel yelled, "Get away from him!"

She flew at him but Nigel hit her away; Seymour, Amy, and Bradley tried to attack him but Nigel hit them up to where they hit their heads on the ceiling and fell into unconsciousness.

Blu: "Kids!"

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando weren't sure what to do, until Tulio saw the fire extinguisher still had the hooked line that was hooked to the other two lines and he slowly moved the two lines closer to Blu.

While he did this Nigel said, "Revenge is mine!"

Blu reached for the two lines and hooked them around both of Nigel's feet.

Nigel saw them and said, "Not again!"

Blu: "Not cool man! Not cool!"

Blu pulled the nozzle on the fire extinguisher and launched Nigel through the window of the plane and in front of it.

Nigel looked forward and said, "Oh no!"

When he saw that that the plane propeller was heading for him the feathers on his head shot up and he yelled, "**WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!**"

They looked out to see Nigel's feathers.

Tipa: "We're gonna crash!"

They turned to see there was only one parachute; but instead of playing rock paper scissors, they started grabbing each other and tried to grab it themselves. Marcel grabbed it and jumped out and pulled it and Tipa and Armando jumped out and grabbed his legs as they floated down. The plane started to go down and Blu was about to help Tulio and Linda, until he and Jewel saw Seymour, Bradley, and Amy, still unconscious, fall out of the plane.

Blu and Jewel: "Kids!"

They flew out of the plane and quickly flew down to save them. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando stood on the edge of the cargo hold door and they watched as Jewel caught Seymour and Bradley in her feet and Blu flew lower than Amy and caught her and held her with both his feet. Linda and Tulio were scared as they closed their eyes and intentionally fell out of the plane; Fernando flew down after them to see if he could somehow save them. Linda and Tulio opened their eyes and started screaming; suddenly Tulio held Linda tightly in his wings.

Tulio: "Linda, I want you to know that I love you! I need you! I've loved you since last year when I saw you in that blue macaw costume!"

Linda felt happy and she kissed Tulio on the beak and they both had their eyes closed as they smiled. Fernando flew after them as they let go of each other and held their wings out; then… they flew.

Linda and Tulio flew over the sea with Fernando happily flying after them.

Linda: "Wow!"

Tulio: "This is amazing!"

Fernando: "Guys, you're flying!"

Blu: "Congrats! You finally felt the rhythm of your heart!"

Jewel: "Yep, and in the same way that Blu felt his."

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando turned to them with smiles and they flew to the jungle; Luiz and Mauro also saw everything on the ground.


	9. A New Life

Rio A Blue Bird's Life

Chapter 9 A New Life

It was now morning and Blu and Jewel carried Seymour, Amy, and Bradley to their tree and Linda, Tulio, and Fernando followed them. Blu and Jewel landed on a tree branch in front of their hollow, where their nest was, and they gently put the kids down in the nest. Blu and Jewel turned around to face Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, who were standing in front of them on the branch.

Blu: "Did you guys figure out what you need?"

Linda: "I know I did."

Tulio: "So did I!"

Fernando: "I figured out what I needed too."

Jewel: "Great, now we will change you back."

Blu: "Yes, I'll get everyone and we'll perform the spell again."

Blu was about to fly away but Linda stopped him.

Linda: "Actually guys, I've been thinking…"

Jewel smiled and said, "Yes?"

Linda: "I'm actually very happy being a blue macaw."

Tulio: "Me too."

Fernando: "I'm happy too."

Blu: "Go on."

Linda: "I've been thinking, if it's not too much trouble, um… could we stay blue macaws?"

Blu and Jewel smiled and Blu happily put his wing around Jewel while saying, "Welcome to the family!"

Suddenly Seymour, Bradley, and Amy woke up and flew between Blu and Jewel.

"What's going on?" Bradley asked. "Linda, Tulio, and Fernando have decided that they want to stay birds." Blu answered. "Hooray!" Seymour, Amy, and Bradley cheered.

They all pulled in for a group hug with warm smiles on their faces.

Suddenly they stopped and Blu looked down at Amy, Bradley, and Seymour and said, "Alright kids, you need to get some sleep."

Bradley said, "Awww but it's morning."

Blu replied, "Yes but you kids were up all night and you need to get some sleep."

Amy whined, "Mommy!"

Jewel answered, "Kids, do what your father says."

The kids moaned in sadness and went to sleep in the nest; after a few minutes they were sleeping with happy smiles on their faces.

Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looked down at the sleeping chicks with warm smiles.

Linda suddenly said, "They sure are cute when they're asleep."

Blu and Jewel turned to her with happy expressions and Blu said, "Yeah, you know, it's moments like this I can hardly bear to let them go."

Jewel smiled and said, "Yeah, sometimes I wish these times would last forever."

Blu quietly said to the kids, "Sweet dreams kids."

Suddenly Jewel turned to Linda and Tulio and asked, "So, are you expecting any?"

Linda and Tulio's eyes widened in shock, but then they looked at each other with smiles and Tulio wrapped his wing around Linda.

A few weeks later

It was another beautiful day in the city of Rio and the birds of the jungle started singing.

Chorus: "_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what we love most of all,_

_Moon and the stars,_

_Strumming guitar,_

_That's why we love Carnival!_"

Jewel flew with Blu and started singing.

Jewel: "_Loving our life in the jungle,_

_Everything's wild and free!_"

Blu: "_Never alone,_

'_cause this is our home!_"

Seymour, Amy, and Bradley flew between them and joined in the song as the others sang.

All: "_Magic can happen for real,_

_In Rio!_"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel were standing on the branch of a log that was sticking out of a pond, with their wings out and Amy, Bradley, and Seymour dancing between them.

All: "_You can't see,_

_It coming!_

_You can't find it anywhere else!_"

Pedro suddenly interrupted and sang.

Pedro: "_I'm a Caporoeira king a king a king a king a_

_Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a aww)_"

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando interrupted and sang their own lyrics.

Linda: "_Having fun with all of our friends,_

_Nothing but rhythm and laughter and joy!_"

They were hovering in the air with Fernando between them.

Tulio: "_And when push comes to shove,_"

Fernando: "_You've got to do what you love!_"

Suddenly three baby blue macaws that looked similar to Bradley, Seymour, and Amy flew between Linda and Tulio and around Fernando. The chicks were half the size of Fernando and they joined in the song.

All: "_Magic can happen for real,_

_In Rio!_"

On the next lines Linda and Tulio were standing on a tree branch in front of some dancing toucans, with Fernando standing between them with one of the chicks to his right and the other two to his left.

All: "_And you get what you give_

_There can be,_

_A family_

_There isn't a better place to live!_"

Suddenly Mauro and the marmosets came and started singing and dancing in the trees.

Mauro: "_Out here you gotta learn to get funky,_

_Because the music here is fun like a barrel full of monkeys!_

_If you wanna dance,_

_You'd better not go to France,_

'_cause this is where it's happening!_

_Woo!_"

Mauro jumped on a branch of Rafael and Eva's tree that Nico and Pedro were standing on as Nico hit his wing against his bottle cap like a tambourine.

Nico: "_Everybody here loves samba!_"

Pedro: "_I like the samba!_"

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart!_"

Pedro: "_I'm the samba masta!_"

Nico: "_Beauty and love,_

_What more could you want!_"

Pedro: "_Ha!_

Suddenly Mauro jumped in the air and grabbed onto a hang-glider that Luiz was flying and Luiz joined in the song.

Luiz: "_We do what we love most of all,_

_And we love Carnival!_"

On the next lines Blu, Jewel, Seymour, Amy, Bradley, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Mauro, Rafael, Eva, their eighteen toucan chicks, Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the three new blue macaw chicks flew into the sunset over Rio.

Everyone: "_Everything can be for real,_

_In Rio!_

_And know something else!_

_You can't see_

_It happening,_

_You won't find it anywhere eeeeeeeeelse!_"

The next day

Nigel had once again survived the plane crash and the propeller and was now naked, but he also lost all the feathers on his head and face. He was standing in some bushes and made sure no one was watching, after he took a look around he walked out of the bushes but was shocked when a flash occurred. Nigel looked to see Mauro with Luiz and they just took a picture of him and pointed and laughed at him.

Luiz: "How's it feel to be humiliated again!"

Nigel gasped when he saw them and tried to hide his shame with a small leaf but it was useless. Mauro took another picture of Nigel and showed it to Luiz on the screen of the camera.

Mauro: "I'm so putting this on the Internet!"

Luiz: "Good idea!"

Luiz and Mauro ran into the jungle with the camera while laughing at Nigel's expense.

Nigel showed an expression of sadness, humiliation, and failure as he said, "I hate you Blu!"

**The End**

**Author's Note: I made it so Linda, Tulio, and Fernando would stay birds because I thought it would be good and it was a reference to Brother Bear.**


End file.
